Love Knows No Bounds
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Shadow looks back on how his relationship with his friends, and Sonic have changed him... for the better. Love changed the heart as things in life become new and reborn. Makes it even better when you get to spend your first trip as a couple to the most beautiful city in the world. Sonadow. Review Please.


"Release the chains of yesterday, so that you can live for tomorrow."

Everything was changing in his life. Nothing was staying the same and nothing would ever return to the way it was.

And that's how he wanted it to stay.

Those wise words were said to him by a very close friend of his, and helped him see that the past, his past didn't matter anymore. He had to move on, move on with the one he loved.

He looks into the dark water below him, leaning against the rail of the small bridge. The castle town divided into four main parts, all accessible to the four bridged. The entire city of Soleanna was surrounded by water.

He had never actually been here before, his lover was here once for the Festival of the Sun. The black hedgehog looks into cark water below, looking at his reflection as his face shifts into confusion.

'That… Blue hedgehog can't even tread water. Why would he want to come here a second time?'

Shadow folds his hands against the railing as he looks to the sky. Truth be told, Shadow The hedgehog and ultimate lifeform, wasn't the same person he was almost five years ago. No. Mentally, he wasn't who he used to be, and he never wanted to go back to that dark place.

He found the ability to love to be completely pointless, never wanted to get close, and the only thing he ever craved was destruction and hatred. That was until he met Amy. Amy showed him the light, helped him see Maria's true wish, and in the end, saved the planet.

When the black Arms attacked, Sonic and his friends came through and helped him see where he belonged, and even after seeing his blood heritage, the power that Shadow had inherited and possessed, they still came through for him and helped him see the light, even when he couldn't.

After everything was over with that, Chaos awful alien invasion, Rouge helped him get back on his feet. Helped him leave the ARK and helped him create a life on earth. She got him a job with G.U.N. Even got Omega as his primary teammate along with Rouge. He got himself an income, a few vehicles, and a very upscale apartment. Shadow was doing well for himself. However, he felt something was missing. Rouge brought it into light one day. She asked him something that he didn't really put thought into, but his heart knew it was missing.

"When are you going to find that special someone."

That's when it clicked on just how empty he felt. Coming home at night, and walking into an empty apartment. Then to sleeping alone in a king size bed. Maybe a few years ago it wouldn't really bother him, but now it did. He wanted someone to come home to and share his bed with. And when he met that blue hedgehog again in the market place. He knew exactly who he always wanted to come home to.

Shadow smiles to himself at the small memory as he unconsciously starts rubbing the round object around his figure, hidden under his glove. He smiles to himself. Made it feel even better when Sonic felt the same way.

He looks up to the bridge across from his to see people yelling in displeasure a you can see some up kicked dust, and a few hats and scarfs go flying as people are knocked over my someone speeding by, a blue blur can be seen trying to make his way around.

Shadow smiles to himself as he shakes his head, watching as sonic makes it from the crowd and stands on a corner, near the edge of the water looking around, looking for someone. Then their eyes meet, and Sonic takes off again, knocking over people and more sounds of displeasure as he makes his way around and toward Shadow.

Shadow saw it too. Sonic wasn't who he used to be either.

Sonic was a sponge. To put it blatantly. Everything he ever learned he learned from the people he encountered. He was a loner, until he met Tails, who showed him what it was like to be considered family and the importance of friendship.

As each person came into his life, his learned a valuable trait about them made that trait a part of who he was. Even Eggman had given Sonic a few pointers. Like how to take out a multibillion ring worth fleet in one homing attack. The hedgehog knew exactly how to adapt to his surroundings and when he met someone they were a friend for life.

Back before the two became an item, Sonic didn't really like to slow down, literally and metaphorically. He basically lived with Tails in the Mystic ruins and went where the wind took him. No regrets, no plan, no one to hold him back.

He never seemed like to the one to date either. The idea of being tied to one person and being held down to that one person didn't seem to be what he wanted in life. So instead, the relationships were a fling and never last long. Neither was ever serious and when he left an area, the relationship was done. For some reason though, Sonic chose to enter in to this relationship with Shadow, and things became very serious and very long-term.

He didn't really know the reason behind it but, he figured it was an equality thing. They both were matched in speed and abilities and both were learning from one another. He didn't have to play the protector in this relationship, and Sonic's chosen partner could now keep up. He didn't have to go alone anymore, Shadow could just be by his side as they break the sound barrier, and Shadow that's why the relationship worked so well.

Well, now? The two were beyond the dating stage and entered into something more permanent a few days ago. This trip is actually their first trip together…

As a married couple.

~XxX~

Both hedgehogs watch as the boat comes down the middle of the City, under the bridge as they see the dancers dance and the princess of Soleanna holds the flamed torch. Ready to light the statue in the middle of the city.

She looks to her people and waves gracefully, when her eyes meet Sonic, and his chosen love. She smiles at them in adoration. Happy that the two had come together like she invited. Their Eternal Sun God had brought peace and hope to both of them.

As she looks at the blue hedgehog, she couldn't help but feel some sort of familiarity towards him and the black hedgehog next to him, and out of the blue she whispered to herself. 'I knew he would make you happy.'

She releases the flames from the torch and the statue lights up in flames, ending the Festival. Everyone cheers loudly and chats are heard through the crowd as they congratulate the new couple. Everyone was so supportive of the choice they both made and Princess Elise wanted them there to hear it, for them to know that this festival wasn't only for their Sun God, but for the two of them as well.

Sonic, always the one to give a crowd pleaser, grabs the taller hedgehog and pulls him into a passion kiss, making everyone else cheer louder and the princess herself even starts clapping and cheering as well.

When the kiss is broken, the two join hands tightly and wave to the crowd and of course to the princess.

Sonic smiles widely at the princess, and mouths to her. 'Thank you, Elise.'

At which turn she nodded in approval.

Sonic turns to his darker counterpart and smiles. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

Shadow smiles in agreement. "Very. Welcoming people here too. Surprised you wanted to come back since it's called 'The City of Water.' Your kind screwed if you fall in."

Sonic only chuckles. "I'm sure, if anything happened to me, you would jump in after me."

"Of course."

Sonic grabs the black hedgehog by the hand, pulling him towards the hotel. "Come on, its late. We got a busy day tomorrow. We are going to see the Soleanna ruins, where the first castle was, then down by the first there is a lake and a cherry tree I want to take you too. It's really a nice spot to spend the day."

Shadow smiles as he lets his love pull him around. If it meant he never had to go back to who he was, and to never be without the blue hedgehog, this was what he wanted and he loved that he got to experience that with Sonic. They both had changed, and for the better.

A week to spend here for a Honeymoon, and a life time with Sonic. What more could he ask for?

~XxX~

I was paying Sonic 06' last night. Game sucks but the way they captured Soleanna in the CGI of the game its just beautiful. So I thought we might do a honeymoon there since everything in the game never happened so the only one who was there was sonic to see the festival. Hence, why Sonic wanted to go with Shadow for a second time.

In the game Elise sort of recognized sonic but I think it's because everyone knows him and for her to personally invite the two greatest heroes of all time into such a festival would just be amazing. That's how the game should have ended.

Anyway. Enjoy. Always review please. Thanks


End file.
